1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to filling and capping of containers and more particularly to an apparatus utilizing a rotatable table with various stages disposed about the circumference of the rotatable table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of apparati have been devised in the prior art for filling and capping a plurality of similar containers. In general, the containers are sequentially passed along some type of route having various stages operating on the container in a sequence. One very efficient and reliable system utilizes a rotary table with the various operating stages positioned about the circumference of the rotary table. This type of arrangement is extremely suitable for stackable containers such as cups, glasses or the like wherein a first stage may comprise a magazine for holding a plurality of stacked containers for transfer to the rotary table.
One important application of this art is the individual filling and capping of plastic containers with a metallic foil or plastic lid by a thermal sealing process. In this process, the plastic containers are filled and the foil or plastic lid having the thermal sensitive adhesive is positioned upon the top of the filled container. Subsequently a heater head is engaged with the lid positioned upon the container to seal the cap to the container.
Although various types of machines have been devised which accomplish the aforementioned task, there is a need in the prior art to further refine the individual stages of the rotary capping apparatus to make the operation of the machine more efficient and reliable. In addition, the various stages of operation must be synchronized and coordinated to provide reliable operation at all stages of operation. It also would be desirable to simplify the operation of the various stages to facilitate cleaning, repair and maintenance of the apparatus.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement to the rotary capping art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for filling and capping a plurality of stackable containers with a fluid from a fluid reservoir incorporating an improved filling head utilizing a flexible tube and means for collapsing the flexible tube for terminating fluid flow therethrough.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for filling and capping a plurality of stackable containers with a fluid from a fluid reservoir incorporating a rotatable arm for transferring a lid from a lid magazine to be placed upon the filled container.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for filling and capping a plurality of stackable containers with a fluid from a fluid reservoir including a mass slidably disposed on the rotatable arm for applying a force to the lid positioned on the container to facilitate separation of the lid from the rotatable arm.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for filling and capping a plurality of stackable containers with a fluid from a fluid reservoir utilizing a novel heat sealer comprising a heater block mounted by a plurality of springs to a heater block movement means for moving the block into engagement with the lid. The heater block has an electrical resistance element which is connected to a controller by the plurality of springs which function as electrical connections to power the electrical resistance element.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for filling and capping a plurality of stackable containers with a fluid from a fluid reservoir incorporating a guard disposed in proximity to one of the positions on the rotary table for terminating operation of the apparatus upon sensing the presence of a foreign object therebetween. The guard terminates operation in the event of a container mispositioned on the rotary table. The guard is also a safety device to terminate operation in the event that an operator is caught between one of the positions and the rotatable table.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for filling and capping a plurality of stackable containers with a fluid from a fluid reservoir which is simple and economical to operate and extremely reliable in operation.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for filling and capping a plurality of stackable containers with a fluid from a fluid reservoir which is easy to construct and can be produced at a very economical price.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.